1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to accessories for smoking tobacco, and more particularly to a cigarette case having an improved cigarette ejection mechanism for ejecting one or two cigarettes in a dispensing operation.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for ejecting a cigarette from a cigarette case. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,717 discloses a cigarette case for automatically lighting and ejecting a cigarette contained therein. While the '717 patent can accomplish its objective, its gear mechanism and conveyor are relatively complex in constructions, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of cigarette case having a simple cigarette ejection mechanism are constantly being sought.